Life As We Know It
by MissSarahSaxophone
Summary: What happens when Bella Swam and Edward Cullen are paired together, yet again, to take care of thier god-daughter Maddison? Read to find out. R


_**Life as we know it**_

**A/N: I'm back! Well anyway. Happy reading. And review and inbox me any questions. Ive had a few rough weeks. That's it. Go ahead. Just read. You know you want to. **

**Chapter 1 : First Dates**

Bella's P.O.V.

"Is he nice?" I asked my best friend since high school, Alice. She was adorably short and had a short spiky haircut with big sparkling blue eyes that always contained excitment.

"C'mon Bella. He's Jasper's best friend. And it's time you get to meet him. You are going to be Madison's godparents. He's-" She gave a grimace as I cut her high-pitched voice off.

"Almost an hour late..." I cut her off. He was supposed to pick me up at 8:00. It's already 8:56. "Ali, it was nice of you to set this up, but really, this is something I've got to do by myself. " There was a sharp knock at my door.

Alice squealed with excitment "He's here!"

I tossed a fake smile her way and opened wthe door while praying for the best. He was absolutely gorgeous. Scratch that, magnifecent, magical maybe even beautiful. He was definitely a sex god with dark red, almost copper-like, windblown hair, sun kissed skin and dark emerald eyes. But there was no way in hell I was gonna give him a compliment, I knew how men of these types worked and I was angry. I didn't want to deal with an arrogant cocky guy. He was a typical hot guy and knew the clothes that fit him best to show off his washboard abs, muscly biceps, and amazing ass. Who knew a guy could look like a Calvin & Kline model in a pristine white T-shirt, dark wash jeans and a leather jacket on top. Then there was me, in a tight dress for formal occasions.

"Am I a little over-dressed? I can change really quick." I asked as I gave Alice a pointed look, of course I let her dress me up.

"Don't worry by the end of the night we should both be naked." he winked. I'm not gonna lie. I blushed like crazy while Alice had a panic attack because she knew that Jasper wouldn't think twice about kicking his ass for saying something so vulgar to his little sister. **(A/N: Bella & Jasper are not related but that's to be developed later in the story. :D)**

She cleared her throat "Um... Edward this is Bella Whitlock. Jasper's little sister. " she said gesturing to me. He immediately dropped the smirk on his face and replaced it with a hard poker face. "Bella this is Edward Cullen." she smirked at him as if she had nothing better to say about him.

I cleared my throat. "Um... Anyway. Where are we going?"

He smirked while he explained that his motorcycle was in the shop getting a tune-up. So that was basically his way of saying 'You're driving.'

I sighed. "Of course! Allow me to drive." I said with a tone of disbelief and annoyance. I said good night to Alice and led him to my blue smart car. Rose, my friend Emmett's girlfriend helped me pick it out. He jumped right in. "So, what did you have planned for tonight?" I asked as I revved the little engine to drive off to any specific location.

"Well, I was planning on winging it... But please, go ahead and take control of the wheel. Pun intended." as he finished his comment with a smirk his phone went off. His ringtone was Big Sean's latest hit. Dance. He gave a grimace at the caller I.D. and said "give me a minute... Hello? Tanya? Sweetheart... I don't think you understand the concept of a 'booty call'. YOU wait for ME to call you. I'm supposed to be on a date Tanya. Well..." he chuckled and looked at his watch "How about 11:00? Perfect... Wait!" he looked over at me checking my body out? "Let's make it 10:15"

I punched his shoulder. "Ow!" he whined "Get out of my smart car!" I roared. "Now!" I hated him officially. He was a pig. Like most men that I met but I thought he could be different. Maybe I just have horrible luck I thought as I locked my car and walked back to my apartment. I slammed the door and Alice jumped.

"Sorry Ali..." She rose form my couch and wrapped her little pixie arms around me. She was my best friend. Practically my sister. We talked, well, I talked and she listened. After I had it out of my system and my little mini rant was out she smiled.

"This is why Jasper isn't a match maker" she giggled "Don't forget Maddi's party tomorrow. My baby's gonna be a year!" she smiled through her tears. I gave her a hug. Alice wanted Madison to be her little baby forever. We said good night. AGAIN. And she drove home.

Well there goes another horrible 'first date'.

**A/N: Thanks guys, for being so supportive. I know I've been gone for a while. Let me know what you think. I might be a while though. I'm hooked on the t.v. Series "The Vampire Diaries" I think I will read the books. :D **


End file.
